


A mí manera

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: DamiTim - Freeform, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Jaytim - Freeform, LIKE EVER, M/M, Obviamente, dickdami mention, dickjay, esto es un fanfic en español, familia Kane, familia Wayne, jaydick, mención de Ed x Oswald, muchos brillos y muchas plumas, no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida, pero esto es jason centric, pienso agregar alguna que otra pareja, se llevan del qlo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: No capas. AU; Después de que decidiera escapar de casa, para no tener un futuro obligado por su (ex) familia,  Jason Todd se queda remotamente como un vagabundo más en las calles de Gotham.Sopesa terminar sus días de esta forma, o eso cree hasta que su amigo, Roy Harper, le hace una propuesta de trabajo donde podrá ganar bastante dinero, sin problema alguno. Jason lo duda, pero, ¿Qué podía perder?O mejor dicho, ¿Qué se iba a ganar?JasonCentric!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hace dos meses**

 

Jason estaba tumbado en un banco del parque, con un brazo sobre los ojos y con una pierna en el borde. El sol estaba calentando el aire de la mañana, y se armó de valor para acostumbrarse al cambio de temperatura que iba a soportar de ahí en adelante.

A su alrededor, los padres vigilaban a sus niños pequeños y los propietarios observaban a sus perros de cerca para asegurarse de que no se acercaran demasiado al sombrío joven.

Él fruncía el ceño cada vez que su estómago comenzaba a exigir atención, pero lo ignoraba.

Solo era aguantar. Que no lo jodiera.

Pasó el tiempo, tal vez un par de horas. Pero cuando el sol chocaba directamente en su rostro, pudo prever como algo lo bloqueaba. Una presencia.

— **Colin me dijo lo que paso.**

Se movió, gruñendo.

— **Te ha estado buscando.**

— **Debería dejar de hacer eso.**

Lo escuchó resoplar.

— **Sólo tienes que ir a casa. Tu ego no puede ser tan grande, ¿Verdad?**

— **¿Qué es lo que estás viendo ahora,**   _Roy_ **?**

— **Solo tú puedes alejar a tantas personas cuando quieres.**

Movió su brazo, tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos — **Estás bloqueándome el sol.**

Su pelirrojo amigo levantó una ceja sin diversión y dio un paso a un lado. Jason hizo una mueca, poniendo su brazo en su lugar. Y su estómago gruñó de nuevo.

— **Vamos, Jaybird. Levántate, vamos a comer algo.**

— **Paso.**

Roy resopló, gruñendo, y agarró su brazo, levantándolo —  **¡Mueve el culo para que podamos comer algo, bastardo!**

El menor lo miró durante un minuto, y luego las muchas personas que estaban allí, los estaban observando con completo horror... apresuraron su camino lejos de allí.

— **Por supuesto.**

 

_**IMW** _

 

— **No veo cuál es tu problema.**  —dijo su mejor amigo, con la boca llena de pizza — **Quiero decir, tu abuelo sólo quiere que tengas un futuro.**

— **Me quiere dar su futuro. Y no es mi abuelo.**

— **Es el padre de tu madre.**  —Hizo una mueca — **Actúas como si eso fuese malo. Tu viejo es un... un... coronel de la armada militar del país... El jefe de no sé cuántas cosas, y todos hacen lo que él quiere porque es la ley.**

— **Quiere que Colin se una también a la milicia cuando cumpla dieciocho, por lo que no tengo ningún interés en colaborar con ese campo. Menos en ser un líder en la agencia militar y esas cosas. Con uno de nosotros es más que suficiente.**

Dio una mordida a su chillie y notó como su amigo fruncía el ceño — **Ok, vale, mira.**  —Bajo su propia comida —  **¿Por qué no haces algo? En vez de estar durmiendo en los bancos de los parques y lucir como un vagabundo. Piensas que tu abuelo está tratando de controlarte, pero aun así no haces nada para demostrarle que puedes hacer algo mejor. Tu vida era grandiosa, y ni siquiera tenías que hacer mucho.**

Sorbió de su bebida —  **¿Cuál es tu punto?**

— **Eres un perezoso.**  —El mayor lo tomó de los hombros y le obligo a verle —  **¡Yo hubiera hecho algo por ti, pero tú eres tan orgulloso que nunca pides ayuda! Podrías fácilmente ganarte la vida, pero no has hecho nada. Absolutamente nada desde que huiste de casa.**

Se soltó — **Tú no entiendes. Es un poco difícil cuando ya no soy un Kane. Mi primogenitura prácticamente ha sido retirada y he vuelto a ser Todd. Y con ese apellido no tengo ni diplomas de primaria, secundaria. Nada. —** Se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar su comida. Sabía muy bien y enserio tenía hambre.

Roy se hecho hacia atrás en su silla, pasando sus manos por su cara, para luego cruzarse de brazos. Se veía preocupado.

— **Así que... estas diciendo que no puedes conseguir un trabajo ¿o algo así?**

— **Algo así**.

— **¿Incluso en un lugar de comida rápida?**

— **No se me da.**  —Mentira. Sabía cocinar. Pero era cuando él quería, no cuando se lo ordenaran. Roy no necesitaba saber eso.

Le sorprendió cuando finalmente sonrió y se acercó a su rostro — **Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Cómo planeas pagar esto?**  —Miró los diversos platos en la mesa improvisada del puesto de comida rápida; la mayoría los había comido él. Harper lo miro con desdén, pero buscó su billetera.

— **Lo siento, pero estaba muy hambriento.**  —Murmuró, pero cuando el pelirrojo abrió su cartera, Jason se congeló, con el rostro en blanco, no emitiendo su gran asombro. Roy Harper tenía... un montón de dinero en efectivo. Su cartera marrón estaba llena de dinero en efectivo.

Ni un solo centavo.

Solo billetes. Verdes.

... ¿Desde cuándo su amigo ganaba considerablemente? Ambos habían estado –casi– en las mismas circunstancias, ya que sabía que este no se mantenía más después de dejar a Oliver; y lo último que recordaba, Roy trabajaba en una tienda deportiva en el centro comercial de Star, con un horrendo salario mínimo.

_"¿Qué demonios?"_

— **De todos modos,**  —El mayor resopló, depositando el dinero en la mesa—  **no puedo dejarte así. Yo te permitiría vivir conmigo, pero no creo que nos dejen llevar gente a los dormitorios donde me quedo.**  —Miró al azabache, sin notar nada extraño—  **Bueno... siempre puedes tra....**

Parpadeo —  **¿Qué?**

— **Mi trabajo... trabajar conmigo...**  — ¿Roy se estaba sonrojando? — **Pero antes de iniciar a contarte sobre ello... debo decir que esto inició como una broma, pero al final le tome gusto y es divertido. Y ganas mucho dinero en una noche.**

— **Oh. Eres un**   _stripper._

 _—_ **¡No soy un** _stripper_ **!** _—_ Se escandalizó y se acercó más a él en la mesa _—_ **Mira, no soy eso, pero es un lugar casi parecido. Pero no, no me quito la ropa... o bueno no siempre.**  —Elevó una ceja; no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esto — **Como sea. Creo que sería bueno para ti.**

Oh Dios... no iba a hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo, no iba a–

Cogió su bebida y la tomó sin parar hasta que estuvo vacía.

— **Ok...**  —Suspiró, mirando los ojos del mayor—  **¿Qué haces?**

Roy sonrió, con un brillo en sus ojos.

 

**Actualidad**

 

Se quedó mirando a la mujer frente a él en ese elegante vestido rojo que fluía y brillaba como una cascada hasta el suelo. Negro y sedoso cabello que caía hasta la cintura y se movía de lado a lado cada vez que caminaba. Labios de color carmesí, sensuales, maquillados con maestría, que se volvieron hacia abajo en un gesto de disgusto, lo que acentuaba su sofisticada y peligrosa aura. Sus largas pestañas rosaban sus pálidas mejillas cada cierto tiempo, y los ojos verdes proclamaban desprecio y malicia. Odiaba la forma en que lo miraba.

Le era repulsivo, despreciable, intolerable y maldito. Todo eso, lo odiaba, pero aun peor a eso, era saber que se trataba de su propio reflejo.

— **¿Estás listo, Jaybird?**

A través del espejo, miró a la pelirroja detrás de él. Llevaba una cola de caballo alta, que la hacía ver traviesa y distinguida, lo cual era acentuado por un corto vestido de seda negro y abrigo de felpa naranja que caía en los extremos de su cuerpo. Jason hizo una mueca, frunciendo los extrañamente femeninos labios rojos con ingenuo aturdimiento. Sus ojos se perdieron en el generoso busto de su compañero, y, hasta la fecha, nunca se encargó de averiguar cómo era posible. En la parte posterior de su mente, observó el maquillaje ahumado que hacía ver realmente bien los ojos de Roy.

No estaba realmente molesto. Simplemente estaba pasando por una de las muchas etapas de descubrimiento y curiosidad, desde que comenzó su muy extraño trabajo.

Dos meses, y le seguía pareciendo extraño.

Cuando llegara el momento de subir al escenario, sería la persona de siempre, un poco más... alegre; sólo que ahora estaría usando maquillaje y un vestido. Y su sentimiento sería el mismo de siempre, porque miraría a la mezcla de personas ebrias y sobrias, que consideraba raras, porque estaban perdiendo su dinero en ver a hombres vestidos de mujer, cuando podrían ir y tirarlo lejos en un club de  _striptease_  que quedaba al otro lado de la calle.

Sin embargo, su trabajo como  _Drag Queen_  era muy simple. Dos veces a la semana, viernes y sábado, tenía que ponerse vestidos, usar pelucas, y sufrir con el maquillaje, tacones y corsés, para pasar dos o tres minutos haciendo  _lip sync_  de una canción mientras bailaba alrededor de la oscuridad del establecimiento, mientras algunas personas metían efectivo en cualquier parte de su prenda de vestir. Después del espectáculo, tenía que tomarse algunas fotografías; tantas veces como los clientes pagaran y quisieran, y luego todo de nuevo para la próxima semana. 

Obviamente, se negó a lo último. Nada de fotos. Aun cuando al ser de los nuevos empleados, su fama hasta el momento era bastante alta y todos querían algo de _"_ _ _Jaselyn__ _"._

¿Enserio Harper?,  _¿Jaselyn?_ , en lo personal eso le sonaba a lubricante o una marca muy mala de condones. Vaya a saber uno como consideraban ese apelativo perfecto para el de un Drag _._

Como fuera, ¡No entendía porque tenía tanta fama! En los dos meses que había estado trabajando, él no había hecho bien los lip sync. Nunca permitió que cualquiera pusiera un billete en cualquier parte de él, no importaba cuán grande fuera el billete. No bailaba. Ni siquiera tenía paciencia para los cumplidos o ¿Era en realidad tenía mucha dignidad? Caminaba durante la canción de lado a lado.

¿Y las fotografías? Ni siquiera en sus ropas normales, no es que muchos sabían qué aspecto tenían en ellos cuando el _ _make up__ estaba fuera. Aun así, las personas la consideraban a «ella» como una sofisticada e impresionante reina del hielo, de las que cuyo frío podía congelar una habitación, era mejor en un día de verano.

Sorprendentemente era quien más recaudaba dinero en propinas.

El gerente, Oswald Cobblepot, otro gothamita que encontró suerte en Star, siempre se paseaban con un frasco durante sus actuaciones, pues bien y la gente no podía meterle billetes encima, los ponían allí. El que estaba a cargo de la música siempre le ponía una melodía lenta, oscura, que coronaba la aparición de la zorra venenosa (Puto Harper).

Hay que señalar que no odiaba ni disfrutaba de su trabajo. Cuando no estaba trabajando, no pensaba en ello. En verdad, no le molestaba porque hacía mucho dinero con ello. Trabajando dos veces a la semana, hacia fácilmente el dinero suficiente para que una persona normal pudiera vivir durante todo un mes. Eso incluía un apartamento, comida, universidad y asuntos varios.

Pero bueno, él no era normal.

Él vivía en el complejo que Cobblepot había comprado específicamente para sus reinas, por sí necesitaban un lugar para quedarse por un tiempo. Jason... Jason simplemente se quedó. Así mismo, no había ido a la universidad desde que fue repudiado porque, con educación o no, estaría involucrado la milicia (Jacob Kane tenía una manera de dar con las personas através de datos y no, Dios, no. Lo podría encontrar en Star City y jalarlo del cabello de regreso a Gotham) y de un modo u otro, no veía el punto de perder el tiempo o las finanzas en un lugar que no era necesario. En cuanto a asuntos varios, no podía estar molesto.

No iba a cumplir con las expectativas de Jacob, ni de su madre, porque su fortuna familiar era algo para depender, y no era como si pudiera hacer algo en este punto. Además, había compartido algunas palabras con su otra madre mientras esta estaba en medio de una conferencia, por lo que era esto o volver atrás y admitir que estaba equivocado.

... Era orgulloso.

— **Muy bien, todo el mundo, a sus lugares, ¡por favor**! —Ed, la pareja de Oswald entró en la habitación donde estaban todas las Drags — **La alineación será un poco diferente a partir de ahora. Roxanne y Jaselyn son son los favoritos del público, por lo que serán el cierre del show, Roxanne irá primero y para el final Jay. Este lugar ha florecido en realidad, por no hablar de que somos más que los del club de striptease de Queen aquí en frente, debemos de mantener el buen trabajo arriba, señoritas.**

A medida que el salón estalló en aplausos, Jason apretó los dientes. Ahora saldría más tarde... malditos...

— **¿Estás bien?**

Miró a su mejor amigo y cerró los ojos, exhalando.

— **Mejor ni preguntes, Roy.**

 

_**IMW** _

 

— **¡Damas y Caballeros! La mujer que han estado esperando. Espero que ustedes hayan traído sus abrigos porque les presento a la única reina de hielo ¡Jaaaaaaaaaselyn!**

Hizo una mueca cuando las cortinas se abrieron, y una luz cegadora le bombardeó los ojos. Fue atacado por aplausos y vitoreo, gritos y alaridos, gritos y lágrimas.

— **¡Él es tan**   _hermosa_ **!** —La música empezó a sonar, otra pista que nunca había escuchado antes y comenzó su trabajoso descenso por las escaleras en torno al escenario del club. Tanto, hombres como mujeres lo miraban con completo asombro, lujuria y envidia (Demonios, demonios). Las mujeres eran más propensas a visitar estos lugares que los hombres, y él no sabía si eso era normal. Tal vez pensaban que era divertido. Tal vez los clubes de striptease masculinos eran raros. Tal vez sólo necesitan una razón para sentirse bien consigo mismas. O tal vez...

— **Ciertamente ni parece un chico.**

_"¡¿QUÉ?!"_

Habían algunos que realmente hacían esto para vivir, hombres que en realidad querían ser mujeres o les gustaba la ropa y el estilo de vida que prosperaban en lugares como éste. Luego estaba Roy, quien ansiaba solo diversión y sacarle canas a Oliver Queen cuando se paseaba por en frente del lugar. Aparentemente no tenía límites.

Y luego estaba él, que sólo necesitaba dinero.

Pasó por delante de las manos que agitaban ofrendas, dinero, incluso joyas y flores, pero no veía a nadie, y eso sólo hacía que sacaran más dinero en efectivo. Una mano de vez en cuando rozaba su brazo o su abdomen, sólo para corroborar si era hombre, lo que les parecía imposible.

Ugh, quería acabar antes de que le diera por lanzar un puñetazo al aire.

— **Tal vez sí sea una mujer.**

Apuró el paso, deslizándose más allá de un grupo de mujeres que lo llamaban. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, su mirada se desplazó a la derecha, y lo vio, lo había visto desde la primera noche que trabajo aquí.

Tenía el cabello un poco largo y oscuro, y los ojos más brillantes de la habitación. Al igual que la primera vez que lo vio, pensó que parecía fuera de lugar entre los otros visitantes. Por lo que sabía, él no gritaba o miraba con admiración. Solía vestir casi siempre formal, pantalones oscuros o claros y camisetas que variaban colores pero siempre en V, lo típico de cualquier persona que no visitaría un lugar como ese. También solía venir con una horda de chicas y chicos que sí se dedicaban a gritar y lanzar billetes, pero últimamente se había presentado solo, sin ninguno de ellos. Solo, ebrio, con dinero en mano, con la esperanza de que él lo tomara.

No sabía por qué.

Pero tenía esa mirada de súplica, casi como que rogando que "Jaselyn" caminara hasta el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba y aceptará el dinero.

Nunca lo hizo.

Alejo la vista y terminó con su show.

 

_**IMW** _

 

— **Tienes que tomarte fotografías al menos una vez.**  —dijo su mejor amigo, agarrando su muñeca antes de que pudiera sacarse la peluca. Le dio una mala mirada, se soltó y se encamino rápidamente a los vestidores. No, había aceptado muchas cosas y ya tenía más que suficiente.

Pero como siempre, Harper nunca se daba por vencido — **No haré eso.**  —Sabía que estaba yendo tras suyo.

—  **A veces, los clientes pagan mucho más, por una sola fotografía. No te matara darle a la gente lo que quiere.**

— **Ya tienen lo que quieren. Verme allí, con estas cosas tan incomodas.**

—  **Hay algunas chicas muy lindas que desean tomarse fotos contigo, Jaybird. No puedes verlas cuando las luces están apagadas, pero son increíbles cuando las ves de cerca.**  —Oh sí, Roy era considerablemente hetero, o eso suponía, algo muy en el fondo le decía que podía llegar a ser flexible sí lo deseaba.

En cambio él... Jason a veces se consideraba asexual, si no fuese por su único intento de conseguir la atención de una niña de su escuela secundaria y desease fuertemente que fuese su novia. Obviamente, Rena solo llego a darle un beso en la mejilla en una "cita" a cine, donde él pago todo y ya. La historia de siempre: Aparecía un chico nuevo y guapo y se quedaba con todas.

Desde ahí Jason parecía frecuentar una... mala suerte. Todas las chicas de las que sintió atracción, lo echaban de lado, lo plantaban o simplemente usaban el _"amigo"_  para dejarlo en la _ _friendzone__ _._ Y desde entonces perdió el interés. Nunca tuvo novia. O novio, aunque jamás se sintió interesado.

Era más virgen que una niña de catorce, porque las de quince ya parecían hacerlo a muy temprana edad.

Y aquí, solo estaban interesadas e interesados en Jaselyn, no en Jason — **Sabes qué, me voy a casa.**

Le dio la espalda antes de que el pelirrojo le dijera algo, aunque lo dijo en voz alta — _Diva_ _._

 

**_IMW_ **

 

Salió del edificio, libre de maquillaje y luciendo su verdadera apariencia. El aparcamiento estaba lleno de gente esperando para tomarse fotografías o hablar con los trabajadores. Roy, a quien podía ver, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al ser extravagante y social, aun cuando las personas tocaban sus numerosos tatuajes que claramente ocultaba con maquillaje en sus  _performance_. Y a todos los demás hombres con quienes algunas veces hablaba. Siguió caminando, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera roja; trató de parecer tan inaccesible como fuese posible, solo se sentiría libre hasta que llegara al complejo de apartamentos detrás del edificio.

— **Disculpe.** —Alguien lo detuvo, un poco,demasiado, cerca, tenía una mano sobre su boca, pero aun así el olor a alcohol chocó contra su nariz. 

Era él, el que parecía fuera de lugar.

Demasiado ebrio para alguien que estaba solo

— **Disculpe, ahm... yo,** —dijo de nuevo, mirándole y Jason pudo ver que tenía esos azules demasiado acuosos—  **Jas... lyn... ¿Ya ha- salido?**

Se tensó, _ _"Por un demonio"__ — **No.**  —Y se alejó rápidamente, poniendo distancia entre ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es The Hood, pero muchos me llaman el que actualiza cuando se le da la gana.   
> Ok no, que vergüenza, ya tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente complacido con solo subir eso.
> 
> Ahora sí. *Se aplaude a sí mismo*  
> Espero les agrade este capítulo y muchas gracias a las personitas que comentaron y de paso me regalaron kudos, se les aprecia. Bueno, sin más, ¡El chapter!

A la noche siguiente hizo todo, como siempre, solo que esta vez no estaba usando un vestido (Gracias.) y tampoco algo tan ajustado (Gracias, de nuevo), sino que llevaba puesto un enterizo de color naranja, que lo único descubierto que tenía era los brazos y parte de su pecho, ya que había un corte en V que se abría hasta llegar a la unión con el pantalón. El único y molesto problema (Y lo que le dolía) eran sus huevos.

Pero había sacrificios que hacer con tal de tener al gerente y a los clientes felices.

**—¡Jaselyn, querida! ¿Tienes un minuto? —** Ese era Ed, la pareja de Oswald. Y sí, el hombre de una extraña obsesión con el color verde (Era un milagro que no se pintara el cabello de ese tono) se le atravesó en pleno camino, bloqueándolo para ir a los vestuarios y poder darle un descanso a su querido  _amiguito_  después de la presentación inaugural.

— **Ese no es mi nombre.**

— **Sh, sh. Aun llevas todo encima.**  —Dijo sin perder esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba — **Escucha, hay clientes que han ido tras de Oswald y justamente hoy fueron conmigo y tienen muchas ganas de ver de cerca, a la encantadora y**   _perrísima_    **Jaselyn** ,  _peeeeero_   **nunca la ven después del espectáculo.**

— **Bueno, solo diles que no. Y además, Jaselyn no es real.**

El pelirrojo elevo una de sus cejas en represaría —  **¿Entonces es Jason Todd, quien se ve tan bien en estos atuendos?**

Apretó los dientes, exhalando lentamente por la nariz.

— **Todo lo que pido es que te tomes algunas fotografías de vez en cuando con nuestros clientes. Comenzando esta noche, ¿Que tal?**  —Lo estaba tratando de convencer con el tono de voz que estaba utilizando. Y la mirada que le ofrecía.

— **Ustedes me dijeron que las fotografías eran opcionales.**

— **Oh sí, por supuesto, queremos que todos nuestros empleados se sientan cómodos y cómodas. Pero,**   _querida_ , —Lo amenazo con la mirada, pero Ed ni se inmuto — **Te recuerdo que estás viviendo en uno de los departamentos de mi amado pingüinito, sin pagar, un, solo, centavo.**

— **¿Me van a correr?**  —Lo dijo exaltado y es que, si eso ocurría, ¡¿A dónde demonios iba a ir?!

— **¡No! Digo, nosotros queremos que todos tengan un buen momento, y ofrecemos ayuda a quienes más lo necesiten. Ofreciéndoles un buen lugar de trabajo y un lugar donde dormir. Tú amiga Roxy lo sabe.**

— **Roy.**

— **Otro pelirrojo natural, lo sé, lo sé. Pero, digamos que la sola idea de que te tomes algunas fotos, pueda incrementar un poco más los deseos de las personas de querer venir aquí y verte, tan espectacular.**  —Realmente, los halagos por parte de Nygma le estaban sirviendo de nada.

— **¿Y si me niego?**  —Se atrevió a preguntar.

— **Si me conoces querrás compartirme, si me compartes me perderé ¿que soy?**

— **Es un secreto.**  —Cinco segundos después—  **¡No estoy para tus acertijos!**

— **Eres aburrido. Como sea, si no lo haces, no creo que necesites más este trabajo.**

Desde luego, lo entendió, lo había acorralado.

O era tener donde vivir. O perder su trabajo y de paso la posada.

— **Tienes cinco minutos para pensarlo, querido, estaré en el stage.**

 

**_IMW_ **

 

La vida, ¿Cómo describir la vida? ¿Cómo vivirla?

Siempre debías de hacer sacrificios.

Él solo quería sus cosas, a su manera, cuándo y cómo quisiera, pero la vida no parecía estar de acuerdo. Desde que nació. El infierno como siempre estaba sobre él: Ni bien comenzó su show, el locutor dejó muy en claro que  _ella_  estaría disponible para las fotografías después del espectáculo, haciendo que la multitud crease un caos. El dinero había sido lanzado sobre él antes de que la música pudiera incluso comenzar. Las manos fueron mucho más agresivas sobre él en lo que caminaba. Y su nombre artístico fue gritado durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en la pasarela.

Como si verse obligado a tomarse fotografías no fuese suficiente, debía mantenerse vestido así por más tiempo de lo que quería. De alguna manera Oswald o Ed habían enviado sus ropas normales de vuelta a su apartamento durante su actuación.

_"Hijosdepu-"_

Oh y claro, por una vez más, vio al chico de mirada melancólica y ojos destellantes, mirarle como borrego degollado.

 

**_IMW_ **

 

— **¡No puedo creerlo!**   _Oh Dios_ **, es más**   _hermosa_   **de cerca.** —Le perturbaba cuántos hombres –casi– se rompieron el cuello sólo para ser los primeros en tomarse fotografías con él una vez salió por la puerta del local; pero esa multitud no solo había animado a gran parte de la población masculina presente en la acera, sino que también estaba a merced de féminas de todo tipo de edad, curiosas. Se juntaban a su alrededor, presionándose lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo aun enfundado en ropas, algunas incluso lo suficiente como para envolver sus brazos en su cadera y nuevamente tratar de comprobar si era hombre (Como sí el solo hecho de que fuese alto y tuviera la quijada cuadrada no fuera suficiente), y claro, tomarse fotografías bastante intimas con él.

Después de tres grupos de mujeres jóvenes y dos de hombres mayores, llego un chico de cabello oscuro que caía casi sobre sus hombros, bastante grande y robusto, y tenía un tatuaje llamativo a lo largo de su frente y ojo izquierdo. Llevaba un traje parecido al de un barman color azul, brillante. Y por las miradas que le dieron algunas personas, era bastante atractivo.

— **Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Garth.**  —Se presentó tendiéndole la mano y resignado, la acepto. Aunque gracias al cielo no la beso, como otros. El tipo debía de ser mayor que él al parecer; Garth hizo un gesto en dirección otro lado de la calle—.  **Yo trabajo en el club de Oliver y quería ver a dónde iban todos nuestros clientes, y ahora veo la causa.**

Oh, esos tipos habían venido de allí...  _Con razón_.

No respondió y el azabache río entre dientes — **Solo quería romper la tensión. Sé... que eres amigo de Roy. No sé cómo se haga llamar en este lugar.**  —Y conocía a Harper,  _perfecto_. Lo vio sacar su teléfono celular —  **¿Puedo tomar una**   _selfie_?

Suspiró — **Claro, por eso estoy aquí.**  — Sin nada más que una sonrisa divertida, el del tatuaje fue tan lejos como para envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y estrecharlo.

— **Di whisky.** —Elevó su teléfono lo suficiente como para que ambos se vieran en la pantalla.

Antes del flash, vio a ese chico, de nuevo, de pie a través del estacionamiento, mirándolo con tanto anhelo y dolor.

Sonrió — **Whisky.**

 

**_IMW_**   

 

Eran las diez la mañana, del lunes, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Perezoso y aun adormilado, camino hasta esta y la abrió con lentitud, encontrándose con Roy de frente.

— **¿No tenías clase hoy?**  —Rasco uno de sus ojos con su puño, haciéndose a un lado para que su mejor amigo pasase.

Estaba un poco sorprendido de verlo allí, después de todo, Harper no vivía en el edificio desde que Jason se mudó allí, el pelirrojo vivía en los complejos que proporcionaba la universidad a la que iba.

Roy estudiaba ingeniería en mecánica eléctrica, por cierto.

— **Tengo libre. El maestro no asistió. Según lo dicho, le cayó una plancha de acero en la mano**. —Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

— _Ah._

Le ofreció una cerveza una vez que su amigo se acomodó en su cama, la cual no estaba muy lejos de todo. Solo poseía un cuarto, por lo que podía verse un comedor improvisado junto a la pequeña cocina. No, no tenía una sala de estar, ¿Para que una?, el único que lo visitaba era el pelirrojo ahora presente.

— **Gracias.**

— **No hay de qué.**  —Se sentó a su lado y se acomodó la playera sin mangas — **Entonces...**

— **¿Hm?**

— **No creo que hayas venido aquí así por así.**

El mayor se hizo el ofendido — **¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo?**

— **Usualmente nos vemos en las noches para ir a comer o beber algo. Claro, cuando estas libre.**

— **Oh.**

— **Sí,**   _oh_.  **Ahora, ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿La verdadera razón por la que estás aquí?**

El otro dio varios largos a la botella, casi terminándola, antes de hablar.

— **Te vi anoche hablando con alguien.**

Ahora fue él quien uso el sarcasmo —  **¿Celoso, Harper?**

— **¿Qué? No. Cállate y escúchame, o me iré sin decirte nada.**

— **Ok, ok. Prosigue.**  —Se recostó contra la pared, estirando su mano para abrir la ventana — **Pero vas a tener que ser específico, anoche fui azotado por un montón de gente molesta.**

— **Fue en medio de las fotos.**

Silencio.

— **Te dije que fueras específico.**

— **No sé cómo decirlo, Jaybird...**  —Y fue cuando rápidamente algo hizo  _click_  en su cabeza.

— **¿El chico de traje azul?**

El asentimiento por parte de Roy le hizo parpadear. ¿Cómo es que había dicho que se llamaba ese tipo?

— **¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Qué quería?**

Elevó una ceja — **Me invito a una**   _cita_.  **Ya sabes, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que obviamente están cubiertas por las jodidas nubes. E iba a funcionar, digo, no sería tan claro el hecho de que tengo algo colgando entre mis piernas.**

— **Hablo enserio imbécil.**

Rodó sus ojos — **Solo se tomó una fotografía conmigo, Roy.**

— **¿Eso fue todo?**

— **Sí.**  —Esperen — **Sabe que somos amigos. Él es un conocido tuyo, ¿Verdad?**  —Torció la boca — **Aunque admito que se me hizo raro que no fuera a saludarte. Y tú... no te vi cuando termine ese martirio.**

De nuevo el silencio reino, y Jason se sintió extrañamente incómodo. Nunca llego a sentirse de esa manera con su amigo, es más, era la primera vez que Roy se quedaba callado. Y solo había momentos en los que lo hacía.

Estaba pensando en algo, muy seriamente.

— **Tengo que irme.**

— **¿Qué?**

El mayor se levantó, dejo la botella de cerveza a un lado y tomo la mochila que había dejado en el suelo.

— **Gracias por la cerveza Jaybird, nos estaremos viendo.**

Y así como llego, se fue.

— **... Ese bastardo se fue sin decirme nada después de todo.**

 

**_IMW_**    

 

Tal y como la semana inició, termino con el esperado fin de semana, o mejor dicho "viernes". Jason se encontraba un poco ansioso por hacer su trabajo esa noche. Hizo demasiado dinero (Después de que Roy se fuera se dedicó a contar los billetes), por lo que... ¿Por qué no darle lo que quiere el púbico?

— **Jaybird.**

_"Putamadre"_

— **No me asustes así.**

Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con  _Roxy_ — **Lamento no haberte ido a ver toda la semana.**

— **No te preocupes. Igual nos íbamos a ver hoy.**

— **¿Quieres que te ayude?**

— **Solo con el corsé.**

 

**_IMW_ **

  
— **Vas a tomarte fotografías, ¿Verdad?**  —Le pregunto Roy, en lo que le maquillaba, (Jason acepto que lo hiciera). Las habilidades con el maquillaje de Harper era... un espectáculo digno de ver.

— **Supongo.**

— **¿Enserio?** —Su amigo sonrió.

— **Es más dinero.**

 

**_IMW_**  

 

Cuando llegó su turno, inmediatamente lo buscó. Llámenlo loco, pero se le había hecho costumbre siempre buscar con la mirada al chico de ojos azules, ebrio y un aspecto patético. El lugar estaba completamente lleno, y las personas ocupaban todos los asientos, que incluso algunos estaban de pie porque no había más sillas, pero no lo vio.

Bien... fue  _decepcionante_.

Ya no entretenido, se centró en maniobrar a través de la multitud. Haciendo caso omiso de todo el dinero y las manos deslizándose sobre él, se desconectó del ruido hasta que finalmente llego al otro lado y subió por las escaleras hasta el escenario. Hizo un movimiento para pasar a través de las cortinas, pero un movimiento desde el otro lado del escenario le llamó la atención.

Un hombre en pantalones negros ajustados, con una camiseta purpura oscura que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, y una chaqueta negra con estampados de bandas, caminaba sobre el escenario. Se veía demasiado bien, sus caderas se mecían al caminar y podía asegurar que su cuerpo bien formado resaltaba con aquel ropaje. Y su cabello estaba despeinado, pero de una manera salvaje y atractiva. Jason no lo hubiera identificado, de no ser por la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos azules cuando sus miradas se encontraron y la botella en la mano.

Era  _él_.

La multitud pensó que era parte del espectáculo, y aumentó el volumen de los aplausos casi ensordecedores. El chico se acercó a él, con mejillas rojas, los párpados pesados.

Por primera vez se quedó ahí, a la espera.

Era extraño... ver su acto tan audaz, cuando aún se veía melancólico.

El desconocido deslizó su mano por su cintura, presionando sus cuerpos, y el público se volvió loco.

— **Por favor, háblame**.

Y con ello obtuvo lo que más nadie pudo, hasta esa noche. Poner un fajo de billetes en el interior de su vestido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a esas personas que han comentado y regalado kudos a esta historia, realmente me hacen feliz. Espero les siga gustando este fic, aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar.

 

 

Tomar buenas decisiones probablemente no era su fuerte. A lo largo de su vida actuó por su propia diversión o para contrarrestar a alguien que se consideraba a sí mismos en un pedestal, pero si lo pensaba, el resultado de sus acciones siempre había terminado bien a causa de su madre Renée o de la influencia de su otra madre Katherine. Ahora que estaba por su cuenta, en realidad tenía que soportar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Nadie le impidió desafiar a Jacob, que fue por lo que terminó sin hogar (Sabía que sus madres odiarían esto, pero después del divorcio, iba a ser difícil que se vieran de nuevo para hablarlo).

Nadie le impidió convertirse en una  _Drag Queen_  por dinero, y por lo que todavía estaba trabajando.

Y nadie lo detuvo al escuchar a ese chico borracho, que fue la razón por la qué se fue con él justo después del espectáculo.

Él se había tambaleado todo el camino, agarrando con fuerza su brazo mientras caminaban hacia el complejo de apartamentos. La gente los miraba con tentación, pero por sobre todo al otro chico en esa ropa tan ajustada, siendo llevado del brazo por una Drag. Él no podía entender todo lo que estaba diciendo el abombado, pero éste parecía feliz y hacia preguntas, inentendibles.

Cuando llegaron al complejo de apartamentos y comenzaron a subir las escaleras a su piso, el agarre del adverso se intensificó. Su ser azorado era un problema, pero por ello, Jason encontró menos humillante caminar por las calles todavía en su ropa de trabajo.

Recuperó su ropa de civil, que estaba en el interior del buzón junto a la puerta (Ed y Oswald, otra vez usando la misma idea para esa noche), y buscó la llave de repuesto. Cuando fueron capaces de entrar, lo condujo al interior, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Como pudo, llevo al tipo hasta su cama, quien cayó sentado torpemente. Sus azules vidriosos lo vieron, y esta fue la primera vez que lo veía con buena iluminación. Estaba un poco sorprendido de lo claros que eran sus ojos, de hecho, eran incluso más brillantes que los de Roy. Un azul que se podían comparar con los de ese actor, Chris Pine, de Star Trek.

━ **Esta... es la prime-ra vez...**  ━Hablo él ━ **Yo... nun-nunca he hecho... esto 'ntes.**

━ **Claro.**  ━Dijo desinteresado.

El otro lo miró por un momento, sus ojos borrachos luchaban para concentrarse. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, tímidamente.

━ **Tú voz... es más pro-profunda de... l' ue pensé...**

Jason frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo podía hilar pensamientos si estaba tan ido.

━ **Pero está bien.**  ━dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ━ **Todavía... no cambi-a nada. Es que... nunca he es-estado con una mujer, de esta forma... no soy... de los que van por... una sola no-che...**

¿Acaba de...?

¿Realmente pensaba...?

¿Qué tan borracho estaba este tipo? ¿Él iba a un espectáculo de _Drags_  todas las semanas y no tenía idea de que las mujeres eran en realidad hombres? ¿No escuchaba al locutor cada noche, anunciando que eran  _Drags_? ¿No sabía el significado de  _Drag Queen_? ¿Cuándo se despertaba de sus borracheras, no se daba cuenta de que había visto a hombres vestidos de mujer?

¿Realmente pensaba que eran todas mujeres?

━ _¿Jaselyn?_

Jason se dio un momento para respirar profundamente y contar hasta diez.

━ **Claro. Quieres tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer. Por supuesto.**

━ **Ah, n-no se trata sólo de eso. Yo no sólo qui-ero estar con una... una mujer. Quiero... Es decir, eres es m-muy bonita,** ** _Jaselyn_** **. Hermosa, realmente. Y no es sólo la forma en la que se te ve. También eres confiada y ser-ena... Yo veo en ti... un montón de cosas que quiero...**

_"Por favor, no digas, no digas lo que creo que vas a decir."_

━ **De una mujer, para mí.**

_"Mierda."_

Casi se rio, pero sopló en su lugar. Era extremadamente difícil culpar de todo esto a su embriaguez. En ese sentido, sus emociones eran probablemente genuinas; tal vez él creía que había caído por una mujer por la mañana después de sus salidas nocturnas.

Pero aun así era bastante estúpido.

Jason decidió poner fin a esto, y se sacó la peluca de su cabeza. El chico lo miró, parpadeando varias veces.

━ **¿Usas una peluca?**  -dijo finalmente sin titubeos, y sonriendo ━ **Me gusta tu cabello corto, también.**

Esto no podía ser real.

━ **Entonces,** ━Dijo, mirando brevemente su regazo ━  **¿Cómo quieres que, hagamos esto?**

━ **Quiero quitarme esta cosa.** ━dijo, girando a la derecha y el de ojos azules se sonrojo. Tenía que quitarse el maquillaje y el vestido para que entendiera.

Se dirigió al baño, dejando la puerta abierta, y sacó toallitas y limpiadores faciales. El maquillaje era algo molesto, pero le dio tiempo para pensar. Cuando se diera cuenta de que él no era quien creía que era, ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? El desconocido al parecer no traía un teléfono, pero tal vez todavía era capaz de recordar el número de alguien para que le recogiera. Todas las noches se retiraba por su cuenta, así que tal vez vivía cerca. Sólo, no quería que durmiera ahí, pero no podía rechazarlo antes de ver su reacción.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando lo llevó?

Después de quitarse su maquillaje, se quedó mirando su reflejo. Aunque su rostro estaba rojo debido a la intensa depuración, estaba contento de ver su verdadero rostro de nuevo. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su fisonomía. Procedió a descomprimir el vestido y salir de este.

Jason volvió a entrar en su habitación. El chico estaba sentado en su cama, se había quitado la chaqueta, y estaba mirando fijamente su almohada. Se preguntó cómo era cuando no estaba ebrio. Lo miró, y ojos vidriosos se ampliaron. Se puso de pie, y espero que se diera cuenta.

━ **Eres...**  -Parpadeo, encontrando su mirada ━ **Eres... no eres protuberante. Pero tampoco plana. Me gustan.**

Su quijada se abrió, con la intención de hacerle saber su error, pero entonces sus palabras lo descolocaron, y su mente quedo en blanco.

━ **¿Qué?**

━ **¡Que te ves bien y me gustan!**  ━Expresó y se acercó ━ **Es como si... eres mi contrario.**  ━Sonrió, pasando las manos por sus brazos, su toque era tan delicado y vacilante como esperaba ━ **Voy a admitir que te ves diferente ahora... pero es bueno.**  ━Llegó a sus hombros, avanzó lentamente hacia su pecho ━ **Creo que... de esta forma también me gustas.**

Bien...

Maldita sea.

Maldita sea todo.

Las cosas cambiaron un poco, demasiado bien, para su gusto.

━ **¿Cuál es tu nombre?**  ━Preguntó.

━ **Ah... ¿Mi...? Richard.**

━ **Richard...**  -Asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo de nuevo ━ **Vas a tener que disculparme.**

Y haciendo uso de lo aprendido con los Kane, lo noqueo.

_**IMW** _

 

 

Cuando Jason se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su primer pensamiento fue que no apagó la luz del baño. Y también, que la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de su ventana era un poco molesta.

Su segundo pensamiento fue sobre el otro cuerpo en su cama.

Se apoyó sobre su costado, mirando a la-en su opinión- maraña de cabello oscuro. A pesar de que estaba oculto por las sábanas, Jason recordó todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Se preguntó nuevamente, ¿Por qué lo había llevado a su departamento? No tenía una respuesta clara, pero podría suponer que se debía a que después de mucho tiempo, se sentía algo atraído por él. ¿Era gay? No, o no estaba seguro. Podía culpar a la inminente soledad que sentía todos los días y ver como alguien sobrepasaba los límites para estar a su lado, era una buena alerta.

Pero no, el chico, Richard, toda la noche supuso que Jason era Jaselyn, una mujer.

Vaya suerte la suya.

Se dio la vuelta y llevó su brazo para cubrir sus ojos. Hace dos meses, nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo en esta posición. Honestamente se había imaginado como un vagabundo; no era una posibilidad terrible. Nunca pensó realmente que podría ganar dinero por sus propios medios, y este trabajo en particular nunca le hubiera parecido plausible si no lo hubiera experimentado. Y ahora estaba durmiendo con un extraño.

Tal vez hubiese sido un poco diferente si se unía a la milicia. Y solo, tal vez, podría conseguir una pareja a futuro; y no solo noquear a alguien para que no cometiese un error y se sintiera culpable al otro día.

Levantó el brazo, mirando el lío de cabello otra vez, y sonrió. Rápidamente, recompuso su rostro.

Probablemente no lo habría conocido si fuese lo que había deseado su abuelo, así que tal vez esto era un poco mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Y esto, sin duda irritaría al viejo, si alguna vez se enteraba. De hecho, sus opciones de vida nunca habían sido grandes, pero el hecho de que estaba tomando sus propias decisiones sin algún tipo de red de seguridad era bastante estimulante. Sus opciones supuestamente malas, comenzaban a emocionarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Richard comenzaba a removerse. En silencio, lo miró y -de hecho- tuvo la oportunidad de maravillarse con su figura aun envuelta en esas ropas. Él se estiró, exhaló y levantó un brazo por encima de su cabeza, estirando sus piernas bajo el edredón, pero se congeló como si algo lo detuviera. Bajó su brazo lentamente; su cabeza se movió de arriba hacia abajo, y luego de lado a lado. Fue entonces cuando se incorporó y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

Cuando comenzó a salir de la cama, Jason acomodó su brazo sobre los ojos, separando ligeramente los labios, y fingió estar dormido.

Unos segundos después, él gritó; Decidió que era hora de actuar o seguro alguien del complejo iría a ver que sucedía; gimió, moviéndose lentamente. Miró el techo, respirando profundamente, y luego miró a un lado. El chico estaba de pie, mirándole con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

Su rostro estaba pálido, tal vez no se sentía bien por el alcohol. Las resacas eran del demonio.

━ **¿Quién eres tú?**

Lo miró durante un largo momento ━ **Jason.**  ━Respondió con sinceridad.

El adverso parpadeo rápidamente  ━ **¿Por qué estoy aquí? No, espera, demonios, ¿Dónde estoy?**

━ **Me hiciste traerte aquí.**  ━Pasó una mano por su cabello, cerrando los ojos. Era demasiado ruidoso, contando con que debería de estar casi molido por la noche anterior.

━ **No... yo estaba...**  ━Se agarró el cabello y se despeino ━ **Yo estaba... Jaselyn.**

Exhaló, cubrió sus ojos de nuevo con el brazo. Esto estaba resultando divertido.

━ **Intenté decírtelo anoche, pero fuiste persistente.**

━  **¿Quieres decir... insistí en que...?**

━ **Sí. Te acercaste después del espectáculo e insististe en hablar conmigo en privado. Intenté alejarte, pero no te moviste. Sólo te traje aquí para que pudieras utilizar mi teléfono, pero parecía que tenías otros planes.**

El silencio duro un largo rato.

━ **... Pensé... pensé que eras una muj... Eh... Jaselyn, quiero decir, yo... Estoy tan... lo siento.** ━Se detuvo. Jason podía escuchar su respiración, y murmuró algo acerca de no beber de nuevo ━ **Y-yo... yo debería irme.**

Asomó uno de sus ojos por debajo de su extremidad y decidió, jugarle una broma. Después de todo, Jason estaba solo en ropa interior y eso se podía mal interpretar, ¿Verdad? ━  **¿Siempre utilizas a los chicos o sólo a los que visten de mujer?**

Richard enrojeció ━  **¡No! ¡Ni siquiera soy gay! Dios, enserio, enserio lo lamento tanto... No hicimos nada anoche, ¿Verdad?**  ━Parecía dudar y temblar.

━ **Te lo dejo a tu imaginación.**  ━Miró hacía otro lado, directamente a la ventana ━ **La primera vez que me entrego a una persona, y descubro que sólo estabas buscando diversión barata. Bien decía mi madre que me cuidara.**

Su reacción fue casi instantánea.

Corrió hacia él, apoyándose en la cama, arrojando disculpas y palabras apresuradas. Ah, pobre tipo. Jason estaba riéndose internamente con esto este drama mañanero.

━  **¡Honestamente, nunca quise hacerte daño!** ━Soltó después de un largo discurso ━ **Debería... ¿Necesitas...?... yo nunca quise que esto sucediera.**

Se volvió hacia él, mirando su sonrojada y mortificada expresión.

━  **¿Cómo vas a compensarme por esto?**

━ **Yo... Bueno, honestamente no sé... lo que una persona haría en esta situación. Como te digo... es la primera vez que...**

━ **Una buena persona podría asumir la responsabilidad.**

El pobre tipo volvió a pedir perdón y claro, excusarse. Jason se sentó entonces, agradeciendo que le diera espacio. Acomodó la sabana sobre sus piernas, cubriendo por igual su cadera y soltó un suspiro. Ya era suficiente.

Elevó una mano para que se detuviera ━ **Estaba bromeando.**

Silencio.

━  **¿Perdón?**

━ **Que solo estaba bromeando. Jugando.**

Richard boqueo ━ **Quieres decir que... ¿No sucedió... nada?**

Asintió ━ **Soló caíste dormido en mi cama y te deje así tal cual. No iba a aprovecharme de un pobre borracho. No soy ese tipo de personas.**

El de ojos azules pareció regresarle la vida, después de todo lo dicho, solo para que después de un momento, lo viese ceñudo ━ **No fue divertido.**

━ **Sí que lo fue.**  ━Corroboro.

━ **Uhm... igual, disculpa por... haberte molestado anoche y haberme adueñado de tu cama.**

━ **Media cama. Milagrosamente cupimos y no caíste al suelo.**  ━El otro se volvió a sonrojar, avergonzado.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por alguien llamando a su puerta. Richard saltó, apretándose contra la pared, como sí con solo eso pudiera camuflarse. Enserio, ¿Qué le sucedía en las noches de trabajo a ese sujeto?

━ **¡** _Jaybird_ , **abre!** ━Gimió. Iba a ser una mañana interesante.

Salió de la cama, ignorando el hecho de que iba solo con su bóxer. Se acercó a la puerta, deshizo las cerraduras, y la abrió. Roy estaba allí, todavía con el maquillaje de la noche anterior -el cual no se veía tan bien ahora-, y el cabello hecho un desastre. Estaba en su ropa de trabajo, por lo que no debío de haber ido a casa en lo absoluto.

Las manos de su mejor amigo se posaron en sus hombros.

━ **Necesito tu ayuda**  ━Dijo frenético ━ **Un amigo viene al club todas las noches, y siempre lo llevo a casa al terminar, pero no puedo encontrarlo. Ni siquiera me llamó, y me temo que algo podría haberle ocurrido.**

━ **¿Esperaste hasta ahora para decirle a alguien?**  ━Arrastró las palabras, mirando los ojos manchados con rímel del taheño ━  **¿No es éste un asunto de la policía?**

━  **¡No entiendes! Su hermano menor me dijo que velara por él, y él es uno de los malditos hijos de Bruce Wayne.**

Bruce Wayne. Lo había escuchado antes.

_Bruce Wayne._

Filántropo. Millonario. Primo de una de sus madres.

_Bruce Wayne..._

Wayne Enterprises.

━  **¿Roy?**

━  **¡¿Dick?!**

Oh. Mierda.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Agradezco mucho su paciencia, pues siendo sincero, mi tardanza se debe en gran parte a la universidad. Aun así, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, y espero les guste.

—  ** **¿Roy?****

—  ** **¡¿Dick?!****

Oh. Mierda.

No tuvo necesidad de mirar por encima de su hombro para confirmar que Richard se encontraba allí. Esperen... ¿Roy lo había llamado Dick?  _¿Dick?_... Sí su mejor amigo le había puesto ese sobrenombre al pobre chico, era definitivo, Harper tenía un problema. Como fuese, los ojos del pelirrojo observaban a más halla de él a quien había buscado toda la jodida madrugada. Era increíble como de la nada, la vida juntaba destinos.

Pero ahora...

Los azules de Roy dieron con los suyos, luego Richard. Él. Richard. El número de su departamento. De nuevo Richard. Él. Su ropa interior.

Nada lo preparo para el golpe en su mejilla —  ** **¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo**** _diablos_ ** **pudiste haber hecho esto?!****

—  ** **¡¿Ah?!**** —Se estaba recuperando del atentado a su mandíbula y mierda, sí que dolía. ¡¿Por qué lo acusaba?!

—  ** **¡Creí conocerte!, pero no, simplemente, no espere que te aprovecharas-****

—  ** **¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?!****  —Lo interrumpió.

—  ** **¡Basta!****  —Hasta ese momento el tercero en discordia se atrevió a intervenir, poniéndose entre ambos, mirando de cara al drag y dándole la espalda a él — ** **No es su culpa Roy. Enserio.****

—  ** **¡Pero está en calzoncillos! ¿Estás bien? Oh Dios, dime que no pasó nada, dime que no pasó nada.****  —Dijo frenético, mientras que sus manos recorrieron el rostro de Richard y luego pasaron a tantear sus costados, ganándose un manotazo —  _¡Auch!_

—  ** **Te dije que no sucedió nada.****  —Los azules se fijaron en él —  ** **¿Verdad?****  —Asintió en silencio — ** **¿Ves?****  —Volvió la vista al pelirrojo — ** **No fue su culpa, él solo... cuido de mi anoche. Lo siento mucho, Roy, por no llamarte. Creo que me sobrepase un poco con el alcohol.****  —Jason deseo bufar ante eso, pero prefirió observar una mancha oscura que adornaba el suelo. Tenía que limpiarla.

—  ** **Yo...****  —Aparto la mirada del suelo y se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo le veía con perspicacia. Elevó una oscura ceja en cuestionamiento, solo logrando que tensara los labios — ** **Debemos de irnos. Damian está como loco llamándome desde las cuatro de la madrugada. Vamos.****  —Richard asintió y dijo ir por sus zapatos, lo cual hizo que ambos amigos se quedasen solos.

Y sí, de nuevo, fue un silencio incómodo. El segundo. Aun así, Jason no tenía idea de que opinar; todo había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto y apenas era de mañana. Gracias al cielo, Richard no tardó en aparecer ya calzado y dispuesto a irse. Vio como Roy se alejaba sin despedirse y el otro le seguía, solo deteniéndose bajo el marco para girarse y abrir la boca — ** **No.****  —Dijo deteniéndolo — ** **Solo, no. Adiós.****  —Después de eso, el otro asintió y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Solo pasaron cinco segundos, y cerró la puerta.

****_IMW_ ** **

Aun con lo sucedido esa mañana, Jason no tuvo problema en hacer lo que casi todas las mañanas hacía. Entrenar. Su cuerpo, aunque debía de estar menudo para la cantidad de vestidos pomposos o de todos los estilos que debía de usar, no dejaba de ser fibroso y algo grande. Él era el cuarto más grande entre los drags, pues los dos primeros eran sumamente musculosos. Y tendían a usar más ropa de cuerpo que les hacía ver como dos drag-dominatrix. Eso causaba furor, ya los había visto.

Además, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, por su antigua vida en Gotham. Sin embargo, ya no era como antes. Se daba el lujo de no hacerlo algunos días o solo salir a trotar mientras escuchaba música desde sus audífonos. Como ahora. Oh, ciertamente le gustaba el aroma a mar y arena, mientras los niños iban y venían jugando en traje de baño. La playa en Star City era más agradable que la de Gotham y eso era decir mucho.

Llegó al gimnasio callejero que había cerca de allí, encontrándose con varias personas que se ejercitaban y hablaban al mismo tiempo. Sí, tenía dinero, pero no deseaba gastarlo en un recinto donde le cobrarían hasta un hígado. No, muchas gracias.

Aprovecho el tomar un par de pesas que se encontraban atadas a dos largas cadenas de metal -Para que nadie las robase- y sin usar tanto sobreesfuerzo, comenzó a flexionar sus brazos, uno a uno. A la par, sus oídos estaban siendo infestados por la voz de Alicia Keys. Se supone que debía de hacer un lip sync de la canción 'If I Ain't Got You' para esa noche.

Jason sabía que la iba a cagar como siempre, pero igual todos le alabarían. Pero, la letra era algo pegajosa y lenta, por lo que la estaba tarareando, al mismo tiempo que ejercitaba su cuerpo.

Cuando menos lo vio venir, uno de sus audífonos había desaparecido, haciéndolo escuchar parte del bullicio de la gente. Se giró casi con paranoia, viendo a un tipo más alto que él, con el cabello recogido en una colita baja. El desgraciado había tomado todas las confianzas para tomar lo que era suyo y ponerlo en su oído — ** **Alicia Keys, sabes, es una buena canción.****  —Solo hasta que se giró por completo a verle, pudo apreciar el tatuaje de tres garras atravesando su oj-

—  ** **¡¿Tú?!**** —El mayor se soltó a reír, regresándole el audífono.

El tipo... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—  ** **No pensé que te vería aquí. Y debo de decir que a primera vista, no llegas a parecerte a como se te ve en-****

— ** **Si quieres seguir viviendo, te recomiendo que te detengas.****  —Le dijo en gruñidos. ¿Cómo había llegado a identificarle? Era sorprendente.

El del tatuaje, ante su amenaza, elevó ambas manos en son de paz, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que Jason siguiese incomodo al respecto. El tipo, realmente, debía de tener un buen par de ojos, para reconocerle.

— ** **Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.**** —Prosiguió hablando el alto, tomando el otro par de pesas que estaban frente suyo.

— ** **¿Vienes aquí seguido?****  —Se atrevió a preguntar, haciendo lo mismo y tratando de mirarlo por mucho tiempo a la cara. Las palabras de Roy resonaron entonces en su cabeza, y haciendo mella de su propia falta de tacto, se atrevió a preguntar —  ** **¿De dónde conoces a Roy?****

Lo último pareció captar bastante la atención del contrario, por lo que, decidió quedársele viendo y esperando a que dijera algo — ** **Al parecer no te ha hablado de mí.****

— ** **No mucho la verdad. Solo que se conocen.****  —El alto formo una mueca con sus labios.

— ** **Nos conocemos desde la primaria. Claro, no íbamos en el mismo grado.****

— ** **Oh.****

El tipo sonrió — ** **Es mayor que yo por dos años.****

— _¡¿Qué?!_  —había detenido el movimiento de sus brazos junto con el peso de las pesas que casi las deja escapar entre sus dedos. ¡Eso debía de ser una broma! Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese hombre, macizo, enorme y de facciones bastante masculinas, era mayor a  _Roy_. Bueno, dos años no eran mucho, ¿No?

El sujeto soltó una carcajada — ** **Lo sé, es difícil de creerlo, pero, así es. Tuvimos vidas separadas después de que me fuera de la ciudad, a vivir con un tío. Regrese y fue cuando me encontré con mi viejo grupo de amigos de la primaria y luego me entere... de la vida que llevaba.****

Jason asintió comprendiendo entonces el por qué, tal vez, jamás supo la existencia de este hombre... Aunque sinceramente, Roy jamás le comentaba sobre sus otras amistades; siempre cuando se veían, solo eran ellos dos, ningún tercero. Y ahí venía el recuerdo de aquella mañana, con Richard — ** **Ya veo.****

— ** **¿Y tú? ¿Cómo se conocieron?****

Ojo por ojo, claro, debía de preguntar — ** **Nos conocimos en Gotham.**** —Lo vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa —  ** **¿Qué?****

— ** **Nada, solo...****

— ** **Ya hablaste, ahora**** _escúpelo_ ** **.****

Soltó un suspiro — ** **Roy siempre decía que esa ciudad era demasiado pesada, oscura y bueno, sabemos que no tiene la mejor reputación, aunque es la número uno con la gran cantidad de magnates que viven allí. Como diría mi tío, mientras más riqueza, más peligro. Es como la New York de este lado del país.**** —Jason no negaría aquello. Amaba la ciudad, y muy en el fondo la echaba de menos, pero sí,  _Gotham_ era sin duda alguna peligrosa. Los índices en las revistas y periódicos lo confirmaban.

— ** **Bueno, esa vez hizo una excepción sin duda alguna.****  —Dejo las pesas en su lugar y fue a uno de los asientos alargados de metal, iba a hacer abdominales. El otro no tardo en seguirle y hacer lo mismo en una plancha que también había allí — ** **Estaba saliendo de un bar, cuando lo vi. Estaban, asaltándolo. Unos niños estúpidos. Pero bueno, le ayude,****  —Omitiría la parte de haber golpeado a los tipos hasta hacerlos correr despavoridos; y por la mirada del chico del tatuaje, reafirmaba lo dicho por la ciudad — ** **Y al final comenzamos a hablar, en lo que le ayudaba a desintoxicarse.****

Se acostó sobre la superficie solida y flexiono sus piernas contra su pecho —  _¿Cómo?_

Jason sonrió de solo recordarlo — ** **Empuje dos dedos a su boca, y cuando sentí la contracción, me aleje e hizo una maravilla en un basurero.****

El del tatuaje hizo un gesto de asco.

****_IMW_****   

Continuaron la platica por unos minutos de más, siendo temas bastante triviales que no iban al caco; al final, fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de Garth –Ya había recordado su nombre después de todo–. Al parecer lo necesitaban, por lo que se despidieron en quedarse en verse allí una próxima vez.

Jason, a sabiendas de esto, prefirió trazar otra ruta y no encontrárselo más. No es que le hubiera caído mal, claro que no, pero el chico era  _amigo_  de Roy y no deseaba que esto llegase a molestar al pelirrojo, quien se había mantenido reacio al tema. O por mientras. Nunca cumplía sus promesas.

Una vez en su habitación, habiendo tomado un baño y desayunado de manera ligera, contó el dinero ganado de la noche anterior. Ahorraba. ¿Razón? Deseaba una motocicleta y de paso, uno nunca sabía cuándo fuese necesario una gran cantidad de dinero.

Estuvo tan inmerso en aquello que llegó a sobresaltarse cuando el golpeteo en la puerta lo alerto de que tenía visitas. ¿Ya había mencionado antes que no era alguien que tuviese convidados en ir a verle?... Tal vez se trataba de Ed. Prosiguió con el conteo de dinero, pero el insistente sonido de la puerta volvió a desconcentrarlo. Gruño una maldición, guardo todo en aquel sobre de manila y luego lo puso bajo el colchón. A grandes zancadas se acercó a la puerta e ignoro el ojo de pez que había en esta, igual jamás lo usaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su quijada medio cayó. Frente suyo, una maraña de cabello rojizo, pecas y grandes ojos azules, le miraba de la misma forma.

—  ** **¡Jay!****  —Proclamo el chico frente suyo, alzando una sonrisa.

—  ** **¿Colin?****  —Era su hermano menor. Su, adorado, hermano menor de quince años, que estaba bajo la tutela de sus madres, y segundo nieto de Jacob. ¡Un  _niño_  de Gotham en Starcity! —  ** **¿Qué haces aquí?****

El menor agacho la mirada y rápidamente se reprendió, tomándolo del hombro y atrayéndolo hacía sí, abrazándolo. Claro, el pelirrojo no tardo en corresponder el afecto, hundiendo su rostro en su torso desnudo. Vaya, apenas recordó que se había mantenido en toalla todo ese rato.

— ** **Ven, pasa.****  —Se hizo a un lado para que entrase y el niño lo hizo, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado para observar a su alrededor el lugar.

— ** **Es pequeño.****  —Fue su opinión.

— ** **Lo sé.****  —Afirmo — ** **Voy a cambiarme, sí deseas puedes tomar asiento.****  —Señalo su cama — ** **Hay una Coca-Cola en el refrigerador si lo deseas.****  —Y con eso tomo lo primero que encontró y se encerró en el baño.

Una vez vestido con un pantalón marrón y una camiseta manga larga blanca, salió de allí. Colin había aceptado la bebida gaseosa y estaba muy entretenido con esta pegada a su boca y observando con detalle el lugar. Jason sintió como su pecho se estrujaba. Realmente había echado de menos aquel tonto niño. Había sido el segundo hijo adoptado de la familia Kane, y Jason recordaba perfectamente aquel día cuando llegaron con él. Tenía nueve años para ese momento, dos años viviendo al cuidado de sus madres, en cambio Colin, tenía tres y le tenía miedo de casi todo. Se criaron de ahí en adelante, hasta que se fue.

—  ** **¿Te gusta el lugar?****

Los ojos azules le vieron y por un momento, se sintió mal por compararlos con los de aquel tipo Richard. Pero los de su hermano eran más opacos — ** **Es tuyo, así que sí, me gusta.****  —Aseguró bajando la botella de plástico y acercándose más al borde de la cama.

Era hora de confrontar —  ** **¿Qué haces aquí, Colin? ¿Mamá está contigo o algo así?****  —Comenzó, acercándose y sentándose al lado del menor. Este negó suavemente y jugo junto con sus manos con la botella — ** **Vale... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?****

—  ** **Mami tuvo una rueda de prensa aquí, y quise acompañarla.****

Se refería a Renée — ** **Ya veo. Pero, ¿Cómo diste conmigo?****

Lo vio hacer una mueca — ** **Le insistí mucho a Roy y cuando le dije que estaba aquí, me lo dijo.****

Esperen, ¿Qué? —  ** **¿Le insististe a Roy?****  —El menor asintió —  ** **¿Desde hace cuánto te hablas con él?****

— ** **Desde que me dijo que te ibas a ir con él. Lo llamó cada que puedo, pero siempre me decía que aún no era tiempo. Jay, hermano, te extrañaba.****  —Oh bueno, ahora estaba seguro de que no fue por artimaña de su mejor amigo. Solo deseaba que tuviera tiempo.

— ** **¿Renée lo sabe?**** —Asintió de manera lenta y exhalo — ** **Pero ella dijo que no vendría, ni nada. Solo quería saber si estabas bien...****

— ** **Bueno, puedes decirle que sí estoy bien. Digo, sigo vivo, ¿No?****  —Le picó en la cadera y el taheño rió, pegándose a su costado.

— ** **Realmente, te extrañe.****

Posó una de sus manos en el cabello del chico — ** **Yo también lo hice, tomate.**** —Junto sus cabezas.

****Esa noche** **

  
No podía creer que había aceptado la idea de que Colin se quedará con él esa noche. Al parecer su madre iba a darles algo de tiempo para que hablasen. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo sucedía, pero no presionó con el tema.

En cambio, ahora se preocupaba por lo que iba a hacer. Claro, Colin le pregunto qué hacía para mantenerse. Tuvo que hacerlo prometer, con su vida, que no lo fuese a decir, a nadie. Su hermano llego a ponerse nervioso, pero aun así, asintió, brindándole confianza.

Lo llevo al negocio. Entro por la puerta trasera con él... y lo primero que vieron fue el busto falso de uno de sus compañeros. Oh, el rostro del menor había sido un poema. Claro, cuando fueron a su lugar fue comentándole lo que hacía, bajo la atenta mirada azulina, que de vez en cuando viajaba a los otros drags, quienes de paso miraban a su hermano y le apretaban las mejillas o le decían lo adorable que era.

Esos comentarios lo hicieron sonrojar.

— ** **No vendrá, se reportó como enfermo.****

— ** **¿Qué?**** —Se le hacía imposible creer eso. ¿Roy enfermo?

El hombre de tez morena que termino de acomodar su peluca, asintió. Ahora viéndole —  ** **¿No te dijo?****  —Negó. Lo escucho chasquear — ** **Bueno,**** _Jas_ ** **, es hora de que aceptes que te ayude un poco.****  —Trago saliva. Lo iban a maquillar y ayudar con la peluca.

Colin los miraba con ojos bien abiertos.  
  


****_IMW_****  

El show inició como siempre y termino igual, aunque con la única diferencia de que Richard tampoco estaba allí. Era como si un agujero hubiera  _chupado_  a esos dos esa noche. Igual, no estaba de ánimos para pensar en ellos.

Cuando termino, su hermano le esperaba tras la cortina, al parecer observando que era lo que hacía. Luego de ello, se quitó todo aquel cuchitril y se vistió como había llegado.

— ** **¿Pasa algo?****  —Dijo una vez término con sus zapatos.

— ** **Te había imaginado en cualquier otra cosa, no esto.****

— ** **Hm.****  —Lo mismo pensaba él —  ** **¿No te agrada?****

Colin se encogió de hombros —  ** **¿Te gusta?****

Torció la boca — ** **Es lo mejor que hay.****

Su hermano sonrió.  
  


****_IMW_****  

 

Como era de esperarse, Colin quiso tener toda su atención, comentándole sobre la escuela, lo que había hecho todos esos meses, para finalmente quedarse dormido. Estaba feliz de verlo y por esa noche, se dio el tiempo para apreciar al niño, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

A la mañana siguiente, lo despidió en la puerta de su hogar. Al parecer Renée lo esperaba a unas dos cuadras lejos del edificio, algo bueno ya que las calles donde estaba ubicado era casi un barrio multi-colorido. Muy en el fondo esperaba que su madre no fuese a decir nada acerca de él una vez en Gotham, aunque lo sentía por su otra madre. Pero deseaba mantener todo en secreto.

Decidido, se tiro en la cama, con la clara disposición de tomar una larga siesta, después de todo, era domingo. 

Eso sí, no notó en que momento lo hizo, pues al cabo de un tiempo, golpearon a su puerta. Gruño contra la almohada. Enserio, ¿Era la semana de ir a su departamento de la nada? Bueno, pues aquello le estaba causando molestias. Y como, al parecer, estaba siendo costumbre, no dejaban de golpear la madera.

Procedió a levantarse y sin importar de quien se tratase, le gritaría que se fuera a la mierda.

Pero al abrir la puerta, lo que no espero, fue que alguien se le tirara encima y buscase besarle en los labios de una manera torpe y babosa.

El alcohol rápidamente inundó su olfato. No podría ser cierto.  


	5. Chapter 5

Jason había logrado apartar, de un solo empujón, al borracho. Realmente, ¿Qué le había pasado al tipo para que cada fin de semana hiciera aquello? No podía juzgarlo a fondo, él mismo aceptaba haberse embriagado cada dos por tres, pero ahora que vivía literalmente solo, se había moderado. Claro, tenía algunas botellas y latas, pero solo las bebía cuando estaba allí o cuando Roy iba a visitarlo.

Roy...

Ignoró la sola queja del otro aun recostado contra la pared adyacente, pues sus pasos fueron apurados a la puerta y así revisar los pasillos.

— **No viene... conmigo.** —Richard logro gesticular, viéndolo desde su lugar. Sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los azules, más grandes y acuosos que nunca. Suspiró, decidiendo creerle, por lo que una vez cerró su puerta, recordó que este le había besado.

Se giró sobre sus pies, observándolo — **¿Qué haces aquí?** —Se cruzó de brazos — **No ha pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya estás aquí.** —El más bajo hizo una pequeña mueca, acercándose a tropezones a él. Jason, aun en medio de su digestión, no pudo evitar asesorarse de que no se fuera a caer.

No quería que se matara y luego él fuera culpado de homicidio. No gracias.

— **Ven, lo mejor será que te sientes.** —Resignado, lo tomo de los hombros y le giro, llevándolo en dirección a su cama, de nuevo. Por el amor a todo, ¿Ya cuantos días llevaba dejando que otros usaran su colchón? ¿A este paso tendría que necesitar una cama más grande?

Dejo a Richard allí y fue por un vaso de agua, que aunque ofreció, fue denegado. Eso lo dejo consternado, y sobre todo cuando el chico le pregunto sí tenía cerveza. ¡Cerveza!

Bueno, aceptó el gusto. Además, hace mucho que no bebía por igual y podía tomar la situación como una excusa para llenar su sangre de alcohol etílico.

 

**_IMW_**   

  
Llevaban en total cinco latas, cada uno, aunque Jason estaba seguro de que el chico de ojos azules había bebido más de la cuenta, por el estado en el que había aparecido. El silencio fue inminente los primeros minutos, siendo rotos cuando Richard, o mejor dicho Dick (cómo le pidió ser llamado), le comentó que estudiaba allí en Star y próximamente se graduaría. Curioso, le pregunto que estudiaba y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que se dedicaba a la abogacía y que en un futuro, esperaba ser un abogado inclinado a lo civil o incluso administrativo.

Jason sintió pena y vergüenza ajena. Pena porque no podía creer que alguien con tales aspiraciones, estuviera jodiendose la vida de esa manera (referente al alcohol) y vergüenza por sí mismo, pues estaba negándose a todo y dedicándose a cantar cada fin de semana, vestido de drag. Eso último le recordó...

— **¿Por qué ella?**

— **¿Hm?** —La vista de Richard se encontraba nublada, pero hasta ese momento, estaba en buenas condiciones para hablar. Los niños y los ebrios nunca mienten.

— _Jaselyn._ —Le aclaró, y vio como un sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir el rostro ajeno — **Sabes que ese lugar solo se presentan travestis, ¿Verdad?**

Silencio. Unos segundos después, un asentimiento.

— **¿Entonces por qué ese capricho?** —Lo escuchó reír — **Hey, esto es serio.** —Dio el sorbo final a su lata. No estaba seguro de tener más en la pequeña refrigeradora.

De estupor, el más bajo se calló. Inmerso en la lata que sostenía entre sus manos. Jason dejo la suya a un lado, acomodándose contra la pared y soltando un suspiro. Debía de darle crédito, se estaba comportando. Claro, lo fue hasta que sintió como el otro se movía, quedando a su lado, chocando hombro con hombro — **¿Nunca... tuviste miedo de ser juzgado... por las decisiones que tomas?** —Eso le sorprendió, por lo que se silenció; rememoró todo lo sucedido los últimos meses, ya casi tres meses. Claro que tuvo miedo. Star City quedaba a muchas horas de Gotham, y todo era nuevo para él. No tenía ni veinte años (los cuáles cumpliría a finales de ese año) y estaba tratando de hacer su vida, de una manera miserable. A costa de un trabajo fácil, que no podía prever como algo de largo plazo.

Soltó una risita, de por sí molesta — **¿Se lo preguntas a alguien que se dedica a travestirse por las noches?**

Dick se le quedó viendo, por lo que comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Apartó la mirada, la centró en una mancha en la pared; eso no distrajo al adverso, quién descaradamente lo tomo del rostro y con tal fuerza que sorprendió a Jason, junto nuevamente sus labios. Esta vez no batallo, simplemente suspiró y dejo que el chico fuese el único en mover sus labios sobre los suyos. Fueron casi dos minutos y medio en ello, cuando finalmentel lo soltó. El rostro de Richard lucia casi enojado — **¿Fue malo?** —Elevó una ceja sin comprender —El beso. No me... no me...

Jason cerró sus ojos y negó — _Estas ebrio_ **. Cuando estes completamente en tus cabales, vas a arrepentirte tanto de esto. Mira, ya es demasiado con que te haya dejado hacerlo.** —Parpadeo cansado. Bueno, al menos podía asegurar que los besos no eran cosas tan electrizantes y emocionantes como en las películas los hacían ver.

— **No correspondi-** —En ello soltó un eructo, y con eso la incomodidad se largo. Jason soltó una carcajada ante eso y a los pocos segundos, Dick le siguió con algo de vergüenza.

 

_**IMW** _

 

El chico volvió a quedarse a dormir allí, en su cama, aunque por lo menos no fue una noche. Apenas estaban comenzando a ser las dos de la tarde y Jason se había dado el deber de salir de su departamento, conseguir comida para los dos y regresar. Era el anfitrión, aún encima del comportamiento de su _no_ deseado visitante.

Consiguió pollo a la naranja, algo de arroz oriental y una gran soda con sabor a limón. Y como no, una nueva reserva de cerveza y latas de Coca-Cola para mantenerse. De nuevo, Jason podría hacer uso de su cocina si quisiera, pero no quería. Comprar algo ya hecho sonaba mejor.

Cuándo ingreso, encontró a Dick aún allí, roncando, babeando su almohada. Dejo todo en un pequeño mesón de la cocina y comenzó a ingeniar una manera de dividir la comida y ponerla en el mismo contenedor donde venía el pollo y el arroz. Claro, de nuevo, Jason no tenía mucho allí. Como fuese, ni que Richard fuese alguien de importancia.

Fue hasta su cama, removiéndolo con la intención de despertarlo — **Hey, arriba. Hora de comer.** —Cuando los ojos asperezados del otro se fijaron en él, se alejó.

— **No tenías...** —Hablo rasposo.

— **Nada. Arriba.** —Lo obligo a comer en el suelo, pues no sabía sí estaba del todo consciente. Ajá, estaba protegiendo lo que quedaba de su cama (las sabanas).

Comieron en silencio, siendo interrumpidos nuevamente por el sonido de la puerta. Jason gruño. Estaba comenzando a extrañar la soledad. Al abrir la puerta, Roy se encontraba allí, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire — **No vas a... creerme... pero...**

— **Sí, sí, creo saber que es. Pasa**. —Se hizo a un lado y el pelirrojo ingreso casi con la lengua colgando.

— _¡¿Dick?!_

— _¡Roy!_

Aquí vamos de nuevo...

 

_**IMW**_   

 

Jason traba de ignorar, enserio que estaba tratando. Pero ni siquiera las letras de su libro favorito, podían acallar su sentido del oído.

  
— **¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo mismo?!**

— **¡¿Y cuántas veces debo de decirte que no te metas en mi vida?!**

— **¡Me preocupo por ti!**

— **¡Deja de hacerlo, soy un adulto!**

Cerró el libro de golpe, soltando el aire que mantuvo retenido en sus pulmones; claro, eso ni capto la atención de los que se gritaban, frente de él. Jason había comprendido casi todo, agregando la pequeña información que tuvo desde el inicio.

Primero, Richard, tanto como él, era un chico adoptado, por el mismísimo Bruce Wayne. Primo de su madre Kate Kane. Aclarando este punto, ambas familias se llevaban bastante mal, por ende solo sabía que esos dos eran primos, pero ya, nada más. No se relacionaban.

Segundo, Richard era seis años mayor que él, ahora que hizo la matemática mental cuando fue mencionada la edad ajena. El chico estudiaba abogacía por el solo deseo de demostrarle a su padre que podría valerse solo y por esa misma razón, no estudiaba en Gotham, estudiaba allí.

Tercero, Richard tenía un hermano menor, sobreprotector. Que tenía amenazado a Roy sí algo malo le llegaba a pasar.

Y cuarto, uno de los factores que guiaban al chico a embriagarse cada fin de semana, era por tener el corazón roto. Un desamor. Que cosas.

— **¿Puedo pedir un tiempo?** —Se atravesó en medio de ambos, escuchando un bufido por parte de su mejor amigo y un "lo siento" por parte de Dick — **Miren, sé que tienen muchos problemas. Pero está es mi casa y han sido días difíciles. Primero, un ebrio en mi casa y segundo, mi mejor amigo ya no parece mi mejor amigo. Váyanse a la mierda, quiero relajarme un poco.**

Eso los silenció, dejándolos avergonzados. Pero era aquello lo que Jason quería. Y que se fueran.

Los llevó hasta la puerta, dejando que Harper lo abrazara y le prometiera visitarlo la semana siguiente. Acepto. Porque para eso están los amigos.

Richard fue el último en despedirse, preguntándole si podía volver alguna vez. Jason acepto, con la única condición de que no estuviera pasado de tragos.

Palabras dichas. Y un portazo en sus caras.

 

**Martes**

  
Nuevamente estaba entrenando, olvidando inconscientemente que había planeado tomar otra ruta para no encontrarse con Garth. Por lo visto, lo olvido.

— **¡Hey!** —Estaba levantando una pesa, recostado en una plancha suspendida del suelo. Garth lo veía desde arriba, con una sonrisa tonta. Eso solo logró que deshabilitara el agarre en el tubo, por lo que se quejó — **Déjame te ayudo.**

— **No... espe-** —Tarde, el otro como si nada le había quitado la pesa de encima. Resopló, tomo aire, se sentó — **Si no me hubieras asustado así...**

— **¿Te asuste?**

— **. . . ¿Qué quieres?**

Tomó una toalla que colgaba en la cinturilla de su pantalón, se secó la frente — **Bueno, te vi y pensé que debía de saludarte. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo?**

Jason sonrió — **Lo de siempre. Solo qué esta vez Roy no fue. Dijo estar enfermo.**

Los ojos del otro se abrieron en preocupación — **¿Esta bien?**

Bufo — **Más que bien. Solo mentía.** —Se puso de pie, buscando sus audífonos — **Bueno, tengo que irme.**

Garth asintió y aun cuándo comenzó a alejarse, sintió como le tomaba del brazo, deteniendolo — **Oye, déjame invitarte algún día a un trago.**

Parpadeo — _¿Para qué?_

El otro se encogió de hombros — **Para hablar más.**

— **Mmm... bueno. Pero yo decido cuando. Tengo que irme**. —Se soltó y reanudó su paso. Apresurado.

¿Aceptar beber con aquél tipo? Jason había comenzado a sopesar que  realmente no quería hablar con él, sino sobre Roy. O eso comenzaba a creer después de todo lo que esos dos ocultaban... sí había ocurrido algo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Como verán, este capítulo fue más de relleno que cualquier otra cosa. Pero, es necesario. Ya que el siguiente avanzará un poco más rápido.
> 
> Agradezco su atención.
> 
> THE HOOD. 


End file.
